Sharpe's Doctor
by Blackadder VII
Summary: The Doctor travels to Spain in 1809 during the Napoleonic wars. Where he teams up with Lieutenant Richard Sharpe and his Riflemen to combat a threat that could change the course of human history. The wonderful cover image designed by BlueNeutrino
1. Chapter 1

**Sharpe's Doctor**

**Blurb: Haunted by Astrid's sacrifice and by his inability to save her, the Doctor travels to Spain in 1809 during the Napoleononic wars. Where he teams up with Lieutenant Richard Sharpe and his Riflemen to combat a threat that could change the course of human history.**

**This story is a crossover between Bernard Cornwell's Sharpe series and Doctor Who TV Series. I do not owe any of these two franchises and this work is non-profit **

**This occurs between the episodes of Voyage of the Dammed and Partners in Crime for Doctor Who and between the books Sharpe's Havoc and Sharpe's Eagle for the Sharpe series.**

**Based on the events of Skirmish at Casa de Salinas in Napoleonic wars**

Chapter 01 Temporal Anomaly

The Tenth Doctor lay on his back with half his body in the service hatch beneath the TARDIS console fixing the neutron barriers with his sonic screwdriver and brooding over the events of the Titanic. In his latest adventure he had been unable to keep his promise. A promise to keep Astrid and the others alive but due to the deadly events in the belly of the Titanic nearly his entire group of survivors had perished.

Most of them sacrificed themselves so I could live. It was Astrid death that had hit him the hardest. She just wanted to see the universe but made the mistake of getting involved with him. She had saved him by pushing Max Capricorn into the engine of the spaceship with a forklift truck. A he couldn't save Astrid so had settled with giving her ghost the ability to wander the universe.

It was becoming a disturbing trend that everyone that he got involved with ended up dead, wounded or had damaged in someway. This brought back memories of Martha's family, Donna's wedding reception and a teary farewell at Bad Wolf Bay. Pain and suffering seemed to follow in his wake.

The Doctor shook his head trying to shake off these dangerous thoughts. Onwards and upwards was his motto so it was no use dwelling on the past. Not with a whole universe to explore, so many times and places to experience. The Doctor smiled as he scrabbled out from under the console and stood up. Revealing his brown pin stripped suit, blue collared shirt, blue stripped brown tie and white sneaker while the Doctors hair sticky up hair contained his brainy specs.

The Doctor's smiled widened as he started to stroke the green glowing console contain with it's wide range of buttons, levers, knobs and other types of strange controls

"Ah that's better isn't old girl. I've fixed up the shields properly this time so we won't have anymore ships punching a hole in your plasma outer shell. No more surprise visits from strange ships".

There was a sudden urgent beeping coming from the other side of the console. The Doctor his silly grin melted off his face to reveal a look of surprise walked around the console, flicked a few switches and stared in utter astonishment at the read outs being present to him by the scanner.

"What! What! WHAT"

According to the TARDIS's Time Warp Vector Display human history had suddenly changed in a different direction. It seemed Time had slipped a grove causing the wrong timeline to take the place of the right. This had happened once before when the Doctors old companion Evelyn Smythe had almost been deleted from history by just such a temporal anomaly. But this anomaly was bigger then the other one he had encountered in London 1555 CE.

If this Temporal Anomaly had its way millions of people will be erased from history causing untold damage to the vortex. The Doctor pressed a couple more buttons to concentrate the Vector Display and discovered the anomaly seemed to center around the events leading up to the battle of Talvera in particular the Skirmish at Casa de Salinas

The Doctor frowned the Skirmish at Casa de Salinas wasn't the biggest or most important event of the Napoleononic wars. But it seemed the due to the French winning this Skirmish they won ultimately won the war. The Doctor brainy spec perched on his nose brushed his hair back, a typical gesture when he was trying to think. At the moment the whys didn't matter he had to stop this change in history from becoming permanent.

The TARDIS's groans subsided as the ship reentered the physical plane of existence. The Doctor grabbed his duster overcoat and left the warm safe coral incrusted console room for the mysteries of outside. The Doctor emerged from his police box disguised ship to a baking hot hillside covered landscape filled with grass and grey boulders.

The Doctor's geeky grin appearing on his face as he remembering the last time he'd been in a Spanish summer. Two versions of himself had been in Seville Spain in 1985 and foiled the plans of a squad of Sontarans and a pair of nasty Androgum's. The Doctor had a feeling that this trip was going to be a lot more fun than his last adventure in Spain. No Androgum's to eat him this time.

The Doctor had landed two miles away from the temporal anomaly nexus point. He had to stop this nexus point from reaching the Casa de Salinas in time for the skirmish and so averting the change in time. The Doctor strolled up a steep slope intending to get to the top of a hill to get his bearings. Without warning a green jacketed figure came up behind the Doctor and smashed him on the back of his head with the butt of his rifle. The Doctor knew no more.

The man who had knocked out the Doctor was a man in his sixties who moved like a poacher. While the other green jacketed man who joined the old rifleman looked like he had just entered puberty and stood over the unconscious Doctor. Together the riflemen picked up the Doctor and took him back to there camp

**The Beginning **

**Referenced Doctor Who Episodes in this chapter are in order of use:**

**Doctor Who Voyage of the Damned (2008 Christmas Special)**

**Doctor Who Last of the Time Lords (Series 3 episode 13)**

**Doctor Who The Runaway Bride (2007 Christmas Special)**

**Doctor Who Doomsday (Series 2 episode 13)**

**Doctor Who The Marian Conspiracy (Big Finish Production 06)**

**Doctor Who The Two Doctors (Classic Doctor Who Season 22)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 02**

**Frogs is a nickname for the French army**

**Chapter Two Sharpe's Reconnaissance**

Lieutenant Richard Sharpe wasn't happy. He hadn't been happy ever since Captain Hogan entrusted him with mission of scouting the Spanish countryside ahead of Wellsey's army. It was Sharpe's and his riflemen's job to do a weeks reconnaissance of the area.

Sharpe and his riflemen were chosen for this mission because this area was too rocky for cavalry and also because Sharpe and his Riflemen were familiar with the area due to the exploring missions with Captain Hogan.

Captain Hogan was back at with the army and was too busy to join Sharpe in this mission due to his new job as General Wellsey's Intelligence officer. It was not that Sharpe hated the responsibility it just that his prospects of promotion to Captain was nil on this mission due to the lack of action and lack of things to report on.

The saying "out of sight out of mind" crossed Sharpe's mind as he stared out onto the hilly landscape with his telescope. Sharpe was kneeling on a ridge above his camp which hidden in a small ditch in-between two hills. Sharpe had been camped there for three days watching the landscape and sending pairs of his riflemen out to patrol the immediate area in search for any French activity.

Sergeant Patrick Harper joined his Lieutenant on the ridge bringing him a cup of steaming tea.

"Anything on the horizon sir" said the big Irishmen handing over the cup?

"Nothing, bloody nothing Pat. This part of the Spanish border is empty of Frogs" Sharpe growled.

He placed his telescope given to him by Sir Arthur Wellesley to commemorate saving the Generals life at Assaye in his pocket and took the steaming tin mug.

"Oh well sir me and the lads were looking forward to a bit of a holiday".

"Well they bloody might need one. The General is planning to move us into Spain next month and Marshal Vittora's gathering his forces to come meet us. Has Hagman and Pembleton come back from patrol yet"?

"No sir Hagman's probably getting us dinner. He said he saw some fat rabbits out west"

Sharpe grunted his acknowledgement. If Daniel Hagman said he was going to bring back rabbits it was as good as done. Hagman was the best shot among Sharpe's thirty odd Riflemen. He could shoot a pimple off your nose at 100 feet. But Hagman and the youngest member of Sharpe's Riflemen Pembleton were an hour late from there patrol and Sharpe was getting worried.

There was a sudden scramble of feet behind them as Riflemen Tongue joined Sharpe and Harper on the ridge.

"Sir Dan and James are back sir they caught someone. A query bugger with strange clothes".

Sharpe swore.

Just what they needed now a prisoner, if this man was French, the Frogs would be trying to find the bugger and they would be forced to retreat back to the army hard.

"Sure he's not a frog? They wear all kinds of daft pieces of clothing" asked Harper.

"No Frog dress like this bugger does. Although his overcoat did look American"

Sharpe nodded. Isaiah Tongue maybe an awful drunk but he was an educated man of the world.

"Well let's have a look at him. If he turns out to be French we can always shoot the basted" Sharpe said.

Sharpe and his two riflemen walked down the grassy ridge to the center of there camp where Hagman and Pembleton had laid the unconscious body of a strange man. Sharpe stared at the skinny man with the spiky haircut and sideburns. His clothes were strange indeed. Under the American overcoat he wore a weird stripy jacket with matching pants which include a thin cravat and round collar. Sharpe felt an involuntary shiver go up his spine.

He didn't know how or why but Sharpe knew this man was dangerous, a force to be reckoned with. Judging by the faces of the rest of his Riflemen they felt it too. Sharpe felt a storm coming, a oncoming storm

"Must be the latest fashion in America my Great Uncle worked at the docks and got a coat just like that from an American sailor" commented Harper

"Wasn't that the same great uncle who stole the cargo from the bowls a British Navy ship" said Rifleman Dodd.

"Nah Great Uncle Matthew couldn't steal to save his life. He got the coat in a game of cards. It was the only thing he did win" Harper recounted.

"If he's American Captain Hogan will want to hear about this could mean that America is joining the war. Where did you find him Dan" said Sharpe?

"Was doing the usual patrol when me and the lad heard a terrible groaning. When we went to investigate the noise we found this strange bugger. He didn't look French or Spanish so I thought he'd be worth taking prisoner. Me and the lad thought carrying him back would be easier" reported Hagman

"You did the right thing"said Sharpe.

The strange bugger's eye sprang open startling the riflemen. Except Sharpe who took a in front of the strange man so he was standing over him and said

"My name is Lieutenant Richard Sharpe 95th Rifle and who the devil are you"?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 03**

**Sorry for the wait I been busy. Merry Christmas everybody**

Chapter 3 Doctor Who?

"Hello I'm the Doctor"

The Doctor sprang to his feet and shook the hand of the surprised Lieutenant.

In the first micro-second The Doctor opened his eyes he had taken in the scene around him and come up with the correct course of action. Being a Time Lord gave him that advantage over the slow witted humans.

The Doctor did what he usual did in hairy situations, talk his way out it. The Doctor stared at the scary Lieutenant with his patched green uniform, French cavalry overalls and the terrifying scar which gave his face a mocking look. Overall Lieutenant Richard Sharpe looked like a bit of a pirate.

Sharpe recovered taking his hand back from the Doctors possession and growled.

"Doctor Who? Who are u"?

The Doctor grinned.

"Ah Doctor Who, everyone always asks that. I have to admit it was rather funny for the first few centuries. Well I guess it still is funny"

"I belief the officer asked you. I suggest you answer unless you want your pretty face kicked in" threatened Harper.

The Doctor looked up at the giant Irish Sergeant and acknowledged that the giant probably could kick in his face.

"Well if you insist I have my have my orders right here"

The Doctor pulled out his Psychic Paper and handed it over to Sharpe.

The Psychic paper had a fake identity and the location where the Doctor needed to go mentally imprinted on its surface

"As you can see by my orders my name is Doctor John Smith and I work as an Advisor and Agent for the British Foreign Office. My job is to do a reconnaissance of San Cluea, a village not far from here" The Doctor illustrated.

Mainly for the benefit of the illiterate Riflemen who surrounded him, each with an itchy trigger finger. The Doctor needed them to let him get to that village. Whatever caused the temporal anomaly was currently based on that village and he need to get there before it moved on. The Doctor looked over the raggedy Riflemen with there patched uniform but clean and well cared for rifles deciding this was a very odd military unit.

"Aww wait a minute your riflemen aren't you. That's that is brilliant, absolutely brilliant. The only military unit in the world to see the sense of using rifles in battlefield skirmishes. What was Napoleon thinking in calling rifles useless in battle? Only the brave men of the 95th rifles can see what even Emperors can't. Plus you guys have an awesome motto, first onto the field and the last off it"

The riflemen smiled in pride at the Doctors words forgetting that the Doctor wasn't a mysterious stranger and relaxed there hold on there rifles as the Doctor had intended.

"Amen to that sir. Riflemen are the ones who win the day "said Harper.

Harper used the honorific trendily still not knowing if this jabbering jackanapes of a man could be trusted. The Doctor realized that if he won over this Sergeant the battle would be half won. The Irish Sergeant seemed to be popular in the unit and his opinion would weigh a lot in the eye of these men.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that. I'd say it's the Irish who usual win the day. The English army would be up the creek without the proverbial paddle if they didn't have Irish soldiers in there ranks. I can hear from your accent you come from the village of Donegal".

Harper smiled. Most British officers hated and feared there Irish soldier thinking them the scum of the earth. It took a good officer to admit the Irish's effort in the army. He also like the mention of his home village, it had been a age since he'd been back there.

"Yes I do sir. I was born and bred in that little village. Have you been there sir" Harper asked?

"Once or twice" the Doctor commented.

The last time the Doctor had been to Donegal all the villagers were all dead from starvation. The great potato famine had wiped out most of Ireland's villages but that was in the future.

Meanwhile Sharpe was rereading the Psychic paper trying to discern if the orders were fake or not.

"Your papers seem to be in order sir. Sorry for your treatment but we didn't expect an agent for the Foreign office to wandering about by himself. Especially dress like a foreigner" Sharpe interrupted The Doctor and Harper.

"Don't call me sir just the Doctor will do and no need to apologies. I didn't come dressed for the 19th century. I hate those stiff collars and cravats not mention those terrible shorts that those fat rich people wear. Although I love the hats I've always wanted to wear a hat but they always mess up my hair" The Doctor babbled

All the Riflemen looked at the Doctor as if he was insane. Sharpe gave a sigh. Most well breed rich people in English society were barking mad.

"According to your orders you're doing a reconnaissance of the local village do you want a protective escort to there" Sharpe offered?

"Why not the more the merrier in my opinion"

The Doctor started to walk in the direction of the village expecting the Riflemen to follow him.

"Doctor" Sharpe yelled!

"Yes"?

"It's the other way" Sharpe yelled back!

"Oh"

The Doctor turned back to Sharpe. He had a sudden flash of recognition. The Doctor had met Sharpe before in his future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 04**

**Thanks for reading this far. Feel free to review this story some constructive criticism would greatly be appreciated. **

Chapter 04 Reflections

As the Doctor strolled towards the Spanish village of San Clueda in the company of Sharpe and his Riflemen who were following close behind, he reflected on his first meeting with Richard Sharpe. It had been a lifetimes ago before the Time War during his second incantation.

The Doctor had been captured by his own people and put on trial for meddling in the affairs of other worlds. The cheek of it still hurt even now and the sentence had been a lengthy exile to Earth. But before the Doctor had started his exile he had done several missions for the Time Lords.

One of these missions had included protecting Earths history from the machination's of a group of transcendal beings known as the Players. These mysterious being treated history like one great chessboard with little regard on the consequences of the actions. When the Doctor had taken them on then the Players were attempting to change the outcome of the Battle of Waterloo by assassinating General Arthur Wellington.

The Doctor had spent most the battle at Wellington's side on the look out for assassins and sneaky plots to change the result of the fight. While there the Doctor had been introduced to Lieutenant Colonel Sharpe while Wellington was inspecting the frontline. Sharpe had been just as fiery then as he is now although he had a nicer uniform rather than the patched green rags Sharpe was wearing now.

They had shook hands and he and Wellington had ridden away. During the ride Wellington illustrate to him Sharpe's legend in the army. Sharpe had been born in the gutter and had joined the army to avoid being hanged for killing a man. He joined as a Private and rose in the ranks to become an officer with a commission in his Majesty's army.

An impossible feat in the British Army because in the 19th century the army wanted there officers to be well bred gentlemen. But the things Sharpe had done were the stuff of legends and helped him climb the impossible ladder of promotion to his final rank of Lieutenant Colonel.

Feats such as saving the Lord Wellingtons life at the Battle of Assaye, being the first one to capture a imperial eagle at the battle of Talvera and leading a Forlorn hope into a breach during the siege of Bandajoz. The Doctor had even seen Sharpe lead the Prince of Wales Volunteers to defeat the Imperial Guard at the Battle of Waterloo Napoleon a final crippling blow.

The Doctor couldn't help but be smile, where ever he ended up he couldn't help running into great historical figures and in this era Richard Sharpe was one of the biggest. Sharpe was a magnificent example of humanity at it's basic. Stubbornness, boldness and the ability to overcome tremendous odds were all qualities the Doctor admired and that Richard Sharpe possessed in large quantities.

Historians would be puzzling for decades on Sharpe's place in history. The Doctor remembered visiting the British Museum with Rose, her mother Jackie and Mickey the idiot where came across an exhibit on Richard Sharpe during that business with a genie and a Roman statue of Rose.

The Museum exhibit included Sharpe's baker rifle and his cavlery sword on display. It even had a display on Sharpe's best friend Sergeant Patrick Harper with his trademark Nock Seven Barrel Volley Gun.

Sharpe's involvement in the Doctors mission had upped the stakes for the Doctor. Sharpe was a fixed point in history and it would do untold damage to the time-space continuum if he was killed before his time.

But what could he do if Sharpe insisted on coming with him. Sharpe was an untrusting man by nature and probably would have shot him if he said no. Good thing Sharpe's men didn't spot his TARDIS that would have been hard thing to explain away. The perception filter must be working overtime.

Meanwhile walking behind the Doctor further enough away not to be overheard by him were Sharpe and his men.

"I don't trust this Doctor. Turns up out of no where with no luggage, men or even a horse on some secret mission" grumbled Sharpe to Harper.

"Well those fancy orders that you were reading say's he was sent by the General Wellesley. He must have had good reason to send the Doctor out here all on his lonesome" reasoned Harper.

"Well the bastard reminds of Colonel Christopher. He had orders from a General and he ended up betraying us to the French" said Sharpe.

"This one seems alright sir. How many high born English gentlemen you know appreciate the Irish in this army" retorted Harper?

Sharpe grunted not in the slightest bit mollified by his Sergeant. In front of them the Doctor had suddenly stopped and ducked behind a boulder. The Doctor turned around and signaled to Sharpe and his me to do the same. Sharpe ducked and crawled up to the Doctor's position.

The Doctor pointed down a slope where the small village of San Clueda lay two hundred meters away. Sharpe followed his finger and what he saw made his stomach drop a thousand feet. There were French soldiers in the streets of the village and the screams of some villagers could be heard on the hilltop. By the sounds of it either getting tortured or even raped in the large gothic church which dominated the small village.

**As you may have noticed I talked a lot about Sharpe's history. I thought it necessary for all those people who haven't read the books or seen the TV show. I also thought it cool to show the Doctors take on Richard Sharpe**

**In doing so I referenced two Doctor Who book adventures in this chapter. The one where the Doctor protected the Napoleonic wars against the Players is a past Doctor novel World Game. **

**This has been written by the best Doctor Who Book writer ever Terrance Dicks and is an absolute awesome read. The other reference to a genie and a Roman statue of Rose was a really good one in the Tenth Doctor book range called Stone Rose by Jacqueline Rayner. Both books are must reads for any self respecting Doctor Who fan. Also the Sharpe Series by Bernard Cornwell are another awesome read which has my full recommendation to any interested readers.**

**To all those who are pissed off at me for the story going so slow don't worry. Next chapter will have the Doctor getting to the bottom of the cause of the mysterious Temporal Anomaly and will have Sharpe and his men putting a few bullets through the French. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 05  
**

**Sorry for the delay been a bit busy. It was rather encouraged by Alys5 comments on my story and would hope there more to come. I have a rather interesting quote coming from Doctor Who World Game by Terrance Dicks that puts Sharpe in Doctor Who Continuity. I was rather surprised to find it.**

"**He (General Sir Arthur Wellesley) remembered being cut off and surrounded by enemy troops at the Battle of Assaye – and that damned Sergeant Sharpe had turned up and saved him"**

Chapter 05 Discovery's at San Clueda

Major Jean "The Maître" Dupont of Napoleon's Imperial Army walked out of the Spanish church of San Clueda. He'd had his fill of rape and torture and wanted to check the pickets watching the surrounding countryside for any enemy activity.

The Major commanded a company of 120 Voltigeurs and was known throughout Napoleon's army as the best Skirmisher in the army, a master at commanding Imperial Voltigeurs into battle hence his nickname the Maître. What was not known about Maître was that he was not of this world.

The Major belonged to a group of transcendal beings called the Players.

**XXXXX**

"God save Ireland" Patrick Harper swore as he stared at the village.

Harper crawled up to the Doctor's and Sharpe's position to find out what was going on only to find a horror show waiting for him. A mass of mutilated bodies were piled in the village center while the three men could hear the screams of distressed victims coming from inside the church.

Sharpe grimaced as a French Voltigeur dragged out of the church the tortured body of a 10 year old boy causing the Doctor to flare up with an awesome anger that seemed to consume him total. It bought out the Doctors usual hidden Time Lord features that were usual hidden by his human aspects. Both Sharpe and Harper stared in trepidation at the Doctors unearthly emotional response causing both men who had never seen anything so alien to involuntary shuddered.

"Stupid, stupid don't those blundering apes see what there doing? This evil doesn't solve anything. Those fiends think that punishing the Spanish people will brake there will to fight back. But all there doing is fanning the flames of revenge so the Spanish are ten times as malevolence in there payback. So the French in turn punish the Spanish even worse because of it. Doesn't the human race see that this is one big cycle of violence wouldn't end until somebody decides to do the right thing or do you humans like being waist deep in blood".

Sharpe nodded in grim acknowledgement at the Doctor's mad rant.

"Aye I know what you mean. I been a soldier all my life so this is not the first bit of butchery I've have come across, it's just apart of war" commented Sharpe.

"It's totally barbaric. In my experience there's always a better way of dealing rather than stooping to this bloodbath" said The Doctor.

"We know that sir. Problem those mad old buggers we call our leaders can never agree on anything. We soldiers don't start the fights but follow orders" replied Harper.

Slightly mollified by Harper the Doctor nodded, his features returning back into human.

Sharpe pulled out his telescope and trained it on one of the Voltigeurs on picket outside the village. The telescope was given to him by General Sir Arthur Wellesley commemorating Sharpe saving the General's at the Battle of Assaye.

"Looks like a whole company of Voltigeurs down there. Are they what you're for Doctor" asked Sharpe?

"No I'm - wait a minute" said the Doctor

A look of realization crossed the Doctors face as both his hands reached up to his head and brushed back his thick brown hair away from his forehead.

"Oh look at me, just look at me, I'm old and thick. My head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head" said the Doctor.

Sharpe stared at the Doctor as if he was crazy.

"What is that bastard on about now" Sharpe whispered to Harper.

Harper shrugged at his officer.

"All officers are mad to me sir" Harper whispered back indifferently.

Sharpe smiled and chuckled. Meanwhile too far down his train of thought to notice Sharpe and Harpers exchange the Doctor continued with his rant.

"I can't believe I missed it. The Skirmish at Casa de Salinas should have given it away" tiraded the Doctor.

"What so significant about Casa de Salinas" questioned the confused Sharpe.

"Ooh it's very significant well really essential to my mission. You see right now a silly Spanish General named Cuesta is being forced to retreat in front of a rather large French force.

"General Sir Arthur Wellesley creates a rearguard for the Spanish forces around a ruined house at Casa de Salinas using Mackenzie's division. Wellesley himself was using the house as a vantage point. When the French attacked Wellesley was too preoccupied to notice a company of Voltigeur's outflanking the house. Wellesley just to escaped before the Voltigeur's could cut off his flight"

"But just imagine if there was one more company of Voltigeur was at Casa de Salinas outflanking the General from the other side cutting off his escape and capturing him. Without Sir Arthur Wellesley the British and Spanish forces will be destroyed by the oncoming French horde. Napoleon will be able to complete his conquest of Spain and Portugal freeing up half of the French army stuck in Spain and able making it able to move on to other conquests, specifically Russia in turn changing the course of human history. I bet you anything that this company of Voltigeurs is heading to Casa de Salinas to support Marshal Victor's forces. It's amazing how the small things make up the big things." finished the Doctor.

Sharpe and Harper looked at the Doctor in amazement, stupefied by his knowledge of events but both acknowledging the wisdom in the Doctor's words.

"So what we do about it sir" said Harper.

"Well-"

The Doctor was cut off by the surprise visit from a French Voltigeur who had climbed up the slope to have a piss while they were talking and discovered them.

The surprised Voltigeur Corporal sounded the alarm as he pulled up his musket and aimed it at Lieutenant Richard Sharpe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 06**

**I dedicate this Chapter and quote to Nicholas Courtney A.K.A Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. Rest in Peace my friend.**

**Quote of the Week **

"**Enemy craft you have the honour to be address by General Tanis leader of the defence forces of the Canisian Sun. You will knee!"**

"**Enemy craft you have the honour to be addressed by the Brigadier. Now get out of my Solar System." **

**Doctor Who Death Comes to Time Episode 4**

Chapter 06 A Wild Goose Chase

The Doctor acted before the Voltigeur could fire his smoothbore musket, withdrawing his Sonic Screwdriver from his breast pocket and letting loose a burst of high pitch sound at the musket. The musket itself remained unharmed but the sound waves were set to affect the small flint locked into the gun.

The sonic pulse caused the small stone in the gun to implode into a small cloud of dust. Without the flint the mechanism was unable to light the musket's gunpowder in the pan. So when the French Voltigeur pulled the trigger the musket a few seconds later the gun just went click. Neither Sharpe nor Harper noticed the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver their attention was fully focused on the Voltigeur allowing the Doctor to slip it back into breast pocket without any awkward questions.

Harper reacted next pointing and cocking his Baker Rifle.

"Sergeant don't you dare" ordered the Doctor.

Harper shrugged and wacked the surprised Voltigeur in the face with the iron butt of his rifle. The force of the blow caused the Voltigeur to fly several feet into the air and roll the rest of the way down the hill.

XXXX

Major Dupont heard a French alarm cry coming from the top of the hill and reacted immediately to situation at hand by blowing a silver whistle to amass his men to counter the coming attack. By the time Dupont's sergeants had finished rolling down the hill most of his men had assembled at the bottom and were ready to storm the crest. Dupont was joined by a single Hussar Lieutenant riding a light black mare. This Hussar was attached to the company, to provide communication between the Company and the Dupont's superiors.

"Lieutenant Adamicz do a patrol the border of those hills and see if our enemy has any other surprises waiting out there for us" ordered the Major.

The Lieutenant saluted acknowledging the order and went to do as his Major commanded allowing Dupont to turn all his attentions onto the enemy ahead. From his position Major Dupont could see that his enemy's were wearing green jackets of the British Riflemen. The Major grinned, he had always wanted to test his men against the Riflemen the so called scourge of the infantry.

"It would seem I have some grasshoppers to squash" Dupont muttered to himself.

XXXX

The other thirty odd Riflemen ran up to join the Doctor, Sharpe and Harper.

"Sergeant Harper forms the men into Skirmish order. I want these frogs to be too frightened to come up here" ordered Sharpe!

"You heard the man Rifles, get into Skirmish order" yelled Harper shoving Private Gattica into position.

The Riflemen moved into skirmish order by splitting into pairs and spreading across the hillside. The company of Voltigeurs also formed in Skirmish order started marching up the hill half firing the muskets up at the Riflemen while the other half reloaded. The muskets had little effect on the Riflemen because their guns were out of range and firing up hill, while the Riflemen weren't so inhibited. There Baker Rifle's could easily kill the Voltigeurs from five hundred metres away.

Hagman fired and hit a Sergeant in between the eyes and was passed another loaded rifle by Perkins who went about reloading Hagman's Rifle.

"Somebody hit that Frog bugger in the Major uniform" yelled Sharpe!

Riflemen Harris went for the shot at the ponytailed Major with the shiny uniform missed and hit a Vortigeur Corporal instead. The Doctor crouched next to Sharpe with a grim look on his face; this skirmish was getting out of hand he thought.

"Is this necessary Sharpe" The Doctor said.

"Necessary! We're fighting for our lives here" shouted Sharpe over the noise of gunfire.

"We have a choice here, there's always a choice Mr. Sharpe" the Doctor shouted back.

It was then the company of Voltigeurs reached the rocks and were using them as cover to fire back at the Riflemen. The tables were being turned and the Riflemen were forced to duck for cover on the hillside. They were being overwhelmed by the 120 Vortigeurs climbing the hill and there slow loading Rifles were working against them.

"Those other choices you mentioned" asked Sharpe looking for an escape plan.

"Well I could draw those Voltigeurs away from your Riflemen" offered The Doctor.

XXXXX

The Voltgeurs reached the top of the hill without anymore resistance to realize the Riflemen had scarpered. Out of the blue a bright orange comet streaked towards the Company and exploded over their heads. The explosion didn't have any effect on the Voltigeurs so they tranced smoke trail of the firework back to two men standing on another steep slope five hundred metres to the left of the Company. On seeing the two men, Major Dupont took the bait ordered his men after them.

The Doctor and Sharpe were the two men on the slope drawing in the Voltigeurs while Sergeant Harper led the Riflemen away from the Company down the other side of the hill.

"What was that rocket you fired" asked Sharpe.

"It was a Chinese firework; I always have a supply of them in my pocket, dead handy when distracting people. I remember distracting a Yeti with a similar one during my younger days" the Doctor babbled.

"So what do we do now that hundred and twenty Frogs coming after us. Each of them armed to the teeth" mused Sharpe.

"Run for our lives. Alonsy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 07**

**Things come to ahead will the Doctor and Sharpe survive? **

Chapter 07 Booby Trap

Sharpe and the Doctor bolted up and down the hills of the Spanish Frontier running away from the horde of French Voltigeur's who were marching after them. After five miles Sharpe and the Doctor stopped to catch their breath both had long trails of sweat running down there face.

"Ok I have to admit this is not the world greatest plan, I didn't think we'd be reliving Aesop's fable the Tortoise and the Hare. Us being the Hare and are heavily armed French friends are the Tortoise which is rather inconvenient. No matter how hard we run through these hills those Voltigeurs will keep pace with us. You know slow and steady wins the race" commented The Doctor.

"I we can't keep this up and those frogs have got us cornered" said Sharpe.

The Rifleman stared down the hill at the Company of French Voltigeur's that were marching down another hill after the two futurities

"Well I wouldn't say cornered" retorted The Doctor.

"Call a spade a spade Doctor. We're cornered, outnumbered and outgunned" despaired Sharpe.

"Oh come on Mr. Sharpe you can't say hopelessness without saying hope. We have something that are French friends don't" the Doctor said.

The Doctor a big toothy grin appeared on his face while his dark brown eyes showed a boundless energy untamed by the years.

"What would that be Doctor" asked Sharpe curiously.

"Me"!

Sharpe gave a large sigh realising the Doctor had another hair brained scheme that more than likely would get him killed.

"How much gun powder do you have in your ammunition pouch" The Doctor asked in return.

"I have fifty rounds which is about one kilogram of gun powder" replied Sharpe.

"Molto Bene just what we need" exclaimed The Doctor!

"What do have in mind Doctor" asked Sharpe?

The Doctor gave a smug grin and cryptically said.

"Oh that's simple look at the surface of this hill".

Sharpe looked down at the surface of the hill they were standing on and saw nothing but a bunch of loose boulders that he and the Doctor had almost tripped over when struggling up the hill. Sharpe turned back to the Doctor with a look of utter puzzlement; the Doctor sighed and started to explain his plan to the Rifle Lieutenant. While the Doctor talked a handsome smile started to appear on Sharpe's usual stern, astute face.

XXXXX

Major Dupont signalled to cease his Company's endless march after the English grasshoppers at a sight of something that him deeply amused. On the top of a particularly rocky hill stood two men one in rifleman green the other in the American long coat. The amusing part was the one in the American coat was waving a pair of white undergarments on the end of a Baker Rifle to signal a truce to the laughing Company of Voltigeurs. Dutifully Major Dupont walked up the hill to negotiate the Riflemen's surrender. He was met by the strange Englishmen halfway up the hill the one in the American coat had a big toothy grin across his face. While the man wearing the Rifleman uniform in complete opposition to the man next to him was wearing a rather stern and angry face.

"Good morning gentlemen I am Major Jean Dupont of the Emperor's Light Division 5th of the Line. Who might you be" asked Dupont?

"Good Morning sorry about the flag of truce neither me nor Sharpe had a white hankie so we had to make do with a pair of my underpants" the Doctor babbled

Sharpe cut of the Doctor's nonsensical babble rather embarrassed by his strange comrade in arms.

"Sir I am Lieutenant Richard Sharpe of the 95th Rifles and this is Doctor John Smith of his Majesties Foreign Office" stated Sharpe.

"Oh what do we have here, an English spy. I will not be able to give a person such as you parole Dr. Smith" Dupont chuckled.

"Who said we're surrendering Sir" replied Sharpe.

"What else are you going to do Lieutenant? It's either surrender or die" threatened Dupont.

"Actually Major Dupont we came down to ask if you'd like to surrender" said the Doctor.

"Why would I do that Dr. Smith? I can see now that the rest of the Riflemen escaped while you lead us on a wild goose chase. So why would a Company of Voltigeur's surrender to a Rifleman Lieutenant and an English Spy." asked Dupont?

To Sharpe's surprise the Doctor features sudden became inhuman again his eyes turned into a boiling vat of righteous justice

"Please Major Dupont call me Doctor. I giving you one and only one chance to surrender because if you don't I will have to stop you and I don't give second chances. Especially to rapists and mass murderers" the Doctor warned.

At these words Major Dupont face frozen, his amuse grin dissolved as his face was encompassed by anger with an edge of fear.

"Doctor, THE Doctor" Dupont spluttered!

"The one, the only the best, I'm guessing you're the one responsible for the temporal anomaly" the Doctor guessed.

"Yes, I was wondering if the famous Doctor the legendary Oncoming Storm, Bringer of Darkness and Destroyer of World would turn up to try and stop me. I have to admit I'm disappointed I thought you'd be taller" Dupont sneered.

"Who are you, I doubt a human would have a face that ugly" replied the Doctor?

"Just another casualty of your bloody Time War, in another life I belonged to a conglomeration of Gods who played reality like a chess board. A group that you have come into contact with one or twice" explained Dupont.

"The Players"

"Exactly Doctor glad you final remembered us. During the Time War our home in the outer dimensions was destroyed in an eruption of fire which killed most of my people. Only a few of us escaped the deluge created by the Dalek –Time Lord War that was ripping apart the great Time Vortex itself. Forced to exist in this hell you call the physical realm never to return to our Godhood. So I thought I'd have my revenge on Doctor and the rest of time. The Napoleonic war was always my favourite period in Earth's history so I decided to change its outcome at Casa de Salinas by capturing General Sir Arthur Wellesley" Dupont explained.

"Then I'm sorry I'm so sorry but I have to stop you, I can't allow you to change history" said the Doctor.

"I'm not sorry, I'm about to destroy my greatest enemy. Seeing as you are not going to surrender out truce will end as soon as I get back to my lines. Goodbye Lieutenant Sharpe it's a shame you got involved with the Doctor, you would have made a good French soldier" said Dupont.

With that he walked back to his Company leaving an extremely puzzled Sharpe and a sad Doctor.

"What the devil was that about. I could hardly understand what you and Dupont were talking about. What was this Time War was Dupont was talking about" asked Sharpe. Sharpe didn't like being left in the dark and this situation was making him itchy.

"I'll explain later. We haven't got time; we need to finish our trap before Major Dupont and his Company get up the hill" said the Doctor.

He and Sharpe ran back up the hill followed by an angry Company of Voltigeurs


	8. Chapter 8

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 08**

**Thank you BlueNeutrino for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter I had a bit of trouble with the wording**

**Quote of the Week from the Doctor Who Series 6 Trailer**

**Unknown Voice: Fear me; I have killed hundreds of Time Lords!**

**The Doctor: Fear me; I have killed them all**

Chapter 08 Going Out with a Bang

Sharpe and the Doctor reached the top of the hill as the company of Voltigeurs were a quarter of the way up the hill. The men had been formed into a French Column, (a battle arrangement that was used to scare and batter through enemy lines). With Major Dupont was at the Columns head brandishing a shiny curved saber in his left hand.

Sharpe scrabbled in his pockets for his tinder box but the Doctor stopped him.

"It was my plan let me do the honour"

A grave express appeared on his face as the Doctor withdrew his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What's that silver thing" asked Sharpe.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver a little bit of technology from my home" said the Doctor.

The Doctor looked down at the Voltigeurs who were now halfway up the hill and yelled down to them.

"I'm giving you a chance to run for your lives otherwise I will bring the world crashing down on your heads".

The Voltigeurs just grinned thinking that the Doctor was pleading for his life. When no one ran the Doctor yelled down to them.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry but you brought this on yourselves".

The Doctor activated his Sonic Screwdriver pointing it at 10 little package strategically placed amongst the rocks three metres in front of him. The packages were little bombs made from Sharpe's powder, Doctor's handkerchiefs and some material the Doctor had found in the depths of his pockets. The Doctors Screwdriver lit the bombs fuse wire and they fizzled for ten seconds and all of them exploded at once with small bangs. Which startled the column of Voltgeurs enough for them to stop there march just fifty metres away from Sharpe and the Doctor just out of Musket range.

The small bombs didn't have explosive power to kill anyone. Just create enough force to dislodge the bigger boulders. As these boulder started rolled down the hill and in turn they dislodged other rocks, which join the boulders in rolling down the hill. Til the Dupont and his Voltigeurs were faced with a rock slide, a giant tidal wave of sliding rock head straight towards them, the Column broke apart with at least half of the Voltigeurs bolting down the hill.

While the other half including Dupont froze with shock like a rabbit caught in the headlight and was engulfed by the rock slide and buried under a ton of rock. Sharpe stared in amazement as the rock slide that Doctor and he had created destroyed an entire company of French Voltigeurs. The created chaos stopped when the rock slide slapped into the bottom of the hill only leaving those fast enough to escape the rock slide. The twenty odd remaining Voltigeurs didn't stop running but bolted over another hill and didn't turn back.

Sharpe sighed in relief and slapped the Doctor on the back.

A handsome grin appeared on his stern, gruff face and congratulated the Doctor by saying.

"Congratulations your new fangled geology worked Doc"!

It was then that Sharpe noticed the Doctors expression hadn't changed since he lit the bombs. The Doctor face was still alien and remote which gave Sharpe the impression of fire and ice. The Doctor's face remained as frozen as ice while his eyes burned like the fires of hell.

"I wish they'd surrendered I'm sick of all the death, but it's always the same. I can never save anyone" said the Doctor.

"I may be an uneducated bastard who never fought for a good cause in his life but even I can see you have saved a lot of people today. Me and my men for one, without your plan my men would have been overcome by those Voltigeurs at San Clueda. Even Wellesley owes you one, those frogs were planning to capture him and end the war. It helps when focus on the things you can do and ignore the thing you can't and hope things work out for the best" Sharpe explained.

The Doctor saw Sharpe's point he needed to get away from the lives he didn't save to the lives he had saved because of his involvement. Many of these people would go onto live long amazing lives, Sharpe included. Also the Temporal Anomaly that would have change human history was now resolved which in itself saved hundreds of lives.

"I suppose your right Mr. Sharpe" said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Sharpe to see he wasn't affected at all by the deaths of the Voltigeurs. The Doctor saw in Richard Sharpe a strange mix of romanticism and savagery. The man who would kill every French soldier in Spain to prove his worth as a soldier but spare the lives of innocent people who got in his way.

The Doctor woke up out of his revelry and gave Sharpe an appreciative smile.

"Allon-sy Sharpe let's go locate Sergeant Harper and the rest of your Riflemen. Then you re-join the rest of the army in time for their advance into Spain" said the Doctor.

Placing his hands in his pockets the Doctor strolled down what was left of the hill stopping to grab his undies from the end of Sharpe's rifle and placing the pair in his pocket. Sharpe followed also stopping to pick up his rifle and sling it over his shoulder. The odd pair made their way to the giant pile of rocks that was the remnants of the rock slide and the tomb of over eighty Voltgeurs. The Doctor stopped for a second to view what he'd done and to his surprise; he saw some of the rocks vibrating. To both the Doctor and Sharpe's shock and awe Major Jean "The Maitre" Dupont emerged from the rocks.

Bloody, scared, his once perfect uniform now in shreds and was holding a now battered saber in a swordsman stance. Like a scorpion ready to strike out at the two men.

"Die Doctor, die now and die forever" screamed The Maitre as he thrust his saber towards the Doctors heart.

**If you think this is the end of Sharpe's Doctor think again. This ****story has a least four more chapters in it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 09**

**I dedicate this chapter and this week's quote to the recently deceased Elisabeth Sladen A.K.A Sarah Jane Smith. **

**This quote is from Doctor Who School Reunion.**

**Sarah Jane Smith: ****No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship... Everything has its time. And everything ends.**

**A ****Jack Pudding is a term used to describe officers in the British Army**

Chapter 09 Fight to the Death!

As the blade was thrust towards the Doctors right heart he tried to step back to avoid Dupont's blade but tripped over one of the rocks causing the Doctor fall on his back. The back of the Doctors head ended up hammering into the rock-strewn ground a little too hard making the Time Lord see stars. Dupont tried to finish off the Doctor while he was lying dazed with a downward slash at the Doctors necks, which threaten to separate his head from his body.

But Sharpe's heavy cavalry sword intercepted Dupont's curved sabre before it could reach the Doctors and held in position.

"Don't touch him you Froggy bastard" snarled Sharpe.

Dupont gave Sharpe a contemptuous look, his grey eyes turning hard and icy. The arrogant alien only saw the Doctor as a worthy opponent everyone else to him were just pawns and pawns could never challenge a queen.

"Stand down Lieutenant, this is just between the Doctor and me, I have no grudge against you. I doubt someone who's been stuck as a Lieutenant for as long as you have will stand chance against me. Run back to your grasshoppers Lieutenant Sharpe while I still allow it" ordered Dupont.

"I ain't no ordinary Jack Pudding Dupont. I'm an old Lieutenant because I worked my way up from the ranks. I was born in the gutters of London and only took the Kings Shilling to avoid being hung for killing a man. I have learned many things in this army, one of them being to look after what yours. This Doctor maybe a mad bugger but he's my mad bugger so I'm not letting you kill him" Sharpe snarled.

Dupont's contempt turned into mock admiration for the English Lieutenant.

"Well in that case I salute you" Dupont smirked.

Dupont's blade came up into a mocking salute, the move angering Sharpe even more.

The man was underestimating Sharpe as an opponent, like most of Sharpe's enemies always did and all of them ended up regretting it.

"I guess you will make an interesting distraction before the main event. On guard Lieutenant Sharpe" ordered Dupont.

Dupont gave a half heart thrust that Sharpe easily stopped with his cavalry sword and came back with a two handed cut that would have cut Dupont in half if the Major hadn't leapt back.

Sharpe continued on with his counter attack driving the Maître back. Dupont was using all his considerable skill to deflect Sharpe's slashes. Sharpe tried a thrust into Dupont chest but he easily deflected the thrust and slashed his curved sabre towards Sharpe's neck. Sharpe ducked and came up in Dupont's guard forcing the two men to go body to body.

Dupont's curved sabre strained to keep Sharpe's cavalry sword from cutting into his flesh.

"You know what Dupont your broken the first rule of fighting" grunted Sharpe.

"Really Lieutenant what's that" Dupont grunted back.

It was then that Sharpe's leather boot slammed into Dupont's balls forcing him to double over in pain.

"Always protect your crown jewels" Sharpe advised before slamming his knee into Dupont's face.

The knee broke Dupont nose and sent him flying backwards.

Dupont saw red as angry emerged like a tidal wave suffocating his usual calm reason. The thought of a guttersnipe like Sharpe beating a godlike Player fuelled his murderous rage.

Sharpe lunged at the fallen Major to finish him off but Dupont energised by rage jumped back into the fight. Deflecting Sharpe's thrust Dupont made a vicious swipe at Sharpe torso but the Sharpe blocked it. Dupont was no longer using the cuts and parry's of an expert swordsman but was fighting like an enraged berserker.

The Doctor got to his feet, rubbing the back of his bruised head and wondering what he was doing here. The sight of Sharpe and Dupont vigorously exchange of sword blows caused his memory to come flying back as well as his wits. The Doctor knew these two men were well beyond words and would be too caught up in rage and savagery to take any notice of him and he'd probably lose a arm if he tried to break up the fight and it took ages to re-grow.

Before the Doctors eyes one of the combatants got the advantage over the other and knocked the others sword out of his hand. The victor immediately used the lack of sword in the other man's hand to stab him through the heart.

The blood spurted Sharpe's dark green rifle jacket but he didn't care, Sharpe was just glad it wasn't his blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the wait readers, ****I've written an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

**Quote of the week from Sharpe's Havoc.**

**Captain Hogan: 'In the short time I've known you, Richard,' he said, 'I've noticed you possess a lamentable tendency to put on shining armour and look for ladies to rescue. King Arthur, God rest his soul, would have loved you. He'd have had you fighting every evil knight in the forest. Is rescuing Kate Savage important? Not really. The main thing is to punish Mister Christopher and I fear that Miss Kate will have to take her chances.' **

Chapter 10 Rest in Peace

The Doctor kneeled down beside the fallen body of Major Dupont. The man was just hanging on to life by his fingertips. Beside him Sharpe wiped his heavy Cavalry Sword on the grass knowing that Dupont was finished.

"Come to gloat Doctor" asked Dupont.

Blood started to flow out of his mouth creating a gurgling sound when he spoke. The Doctor stared back at Dupont his face calm and resolute while sparks of compassion for the broken Player. Ever since the end of the Time War the Doctor had rarely felt compassion for his enemies. But the Doctor could hardly feel angrier at a man who lost his home just like he did, in the chaos and madness of that terrible war.

"No I just want to be with you at the end. I'm sorry it had to end this way Jean I really am" said The Doctor.

"I am what I am Doctor and I always will be a Player. I made my play for an Empire of Napoleon that would stretch across the stars. Then you came and outplayed by you and then by that Lieutenant of yours".

Dupont turned his head to face a very awkward Sharpe who felt uncomfortable under the gaze.

"If I could move my arms I would salute you Lieutenant Sharpe, you fought like a true soldier today and I like my Emperor adore soldiers" Dupont whispered to Sharpe.

Sharpe felt a small pang of sorrow for the defeated Major, the maybe a murderous enemy but he was a brave one. So in honour of Dupont he lifted up his heavy Cavalry Sword up into a salute.

"You fought like a soldier sir, a proper solider and I salute as that" said Sharpe.

Dupont gave Sharpe a bloody smile and turned back to the Doctor.

"I bet you wondering Doctor why I'm being so generous in defeat. You see all my life I have followed the Players creed. Winning is everything - and nothing. Losing is nothing - and everything. All that matters is the game" stated Dupont.

These were his last words, Dupont spat out some blood and breathed no more. The Doctor moved his hands over Dupont's eyelids shutting them before rising to his feet.

"What was all that nonsense about wining and losing" asked Sharpe?

"Oh nothing much, just the moral laws for a race of beings that were so old and bored that they were reduced to playing games. I doubt poor Dupont knew any other way to live" explained the Doctor.

"That French bugger doesn't look that old" said Sharpe.

"Looks can be deceiving Mister Sharpe, something that looks like a Banana may not be a Banana. It could actually be a Silon Warship. Trust me it's an easy mistake to make" said the Doctor.

Sharpe shook his head, his features set on there usual frown.

"I can never understand half the bloody things you say" growled Sharpe.

"To tell you the truth, neither can I" said the Doctor.

Sharpe snorted and rolled his eyes.

Never a straight answer with this strange man, what's he trying to hide thought Sharpe.

XXXX

Lieutenant Adamicz was furious as he saw a small party of Dupont run past him. The Hussar Lieutenant had just finishing his patrol along the ridge and was angry to see a small group of Voltgeur's who he'd thought were deserting Dupont's company. Adamicz spurred his horse and caught up to group of ragged men.

Cutting off there retreat, Adamicz withdrew his brass hilted sabre and pointed it at the throat of one of the Voltigeur's. The Voltigeurs all stopped at the formidable site of the French Hussar with his short fur pelisse, a brace of loaded pistols and his fur kolpac hat.

"You men are a disgrace, why do you desert your Major at the hour of his victory" demanded Adamicz

"Sir I am afraid you are mistaken, the British Riflemen have destroyed our Unit and our Major" said the threatened Voltigeur

Adamicz in disbelief looked closely at the men and found no lies in the men's eyes.

"What happen, how could a rabble of Riflemen defeat the Maître" questioned Adamicz?

"They had a witch with them, a man in strange clothes with a magic wand. He waved it and brought a hill crashing down on our head. He killed everyone except us" screamed one of the Voltigeurs.

"Let's get out of here before that witch comes after us" screamed another Voltigeur.

The party of Voltigeur's like a bunch of spooked rabbits ran off with there tails in-between there legs.

"Come back here you bouquet of fools there's no such things as Witches" ordered Adamicz!

The Lieutenants yelling did no good the Voltigeurs escaped up an especially rocky hill leaving Adamicz alone and angry.

With a sudden insight Adamicz turned his horse and spurred his horse towards the area that the cowardly Voltigeurs. If the Maître was dead he wanted revenge on the British Grasshoppers who had done the impossible. Revenge for killing a man who he had respected and loved who was the one who believed in and had bought him his horse so he could join the Hussar's. Lieutenant Adamicz was on his way to death or glory, to get revenge for his lover's death.

XXXX

The Doctor was escorting Sharpe back to his camp where Harper and the Riflemen had promised to wait for them where the Doctor then planned to make his escape back to the TARDIS knowing that he'd put human history back on course. Sharpe and the Doctor were walking in silence on the green flat ground in-between two hills.

"That French bugger gave the impression that you weren't from around here"

Sharpe had been wondering ever since there left the dead body of Dupont who is the Doctor? Sharpe knew he didn't act like any person he'd ever met bearing one exception who he had met in India seven years ago. Come to think of it that man had been called Doctor as well but he'd been different to this Doctor. This Doctor had the same look in his eyes that he'd seen in many soldier who were the only one's to survive a horrible battle that killed all there friends. The surgeons called it survivor's guilt.

The Doctor turned to Sharpe realizing that Sharpe's usual frown was in place but his eyes containing an avid curiosity. A full toothily grin appeared on the Doctors face as Sharpe kept pace with him. The Doctor amused by Sharpe's question, wondered what to tell him. He doubted that Sharpe would believe that the Doctor was an alien Time Lord who travelled around in a Police box and come to thing of it might not be good for the timeline. So the Doctor decided to give him a half truth.

"That is rather clever of you Sharpe" replied The Doctor.

"You mean clever for a gutter born bastard from London" growled Sharpe.

"No I meant rather clever for someone in general. Well I might go as so far as to call it brilliant. I'm surprised that anyone from this time period could make neither head nor tale of Dupont words let alone gather that much. Your right, your 100% right" said the Doctor.

"The where do you come from then Doctor John Smith if that is your really name" grumbled Sharpe.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"The Doctor is my real name it, see I come from this land from called Gallifrey it was destroyed in a war" explained the Doctor.

Remembering Gallifrey let alone talking about it always put him in a bad mood which quickly dissolved his grin.

Sharpe eye moved up in surprise and his frown almost fell off his face. Sharpe had never heard of Gallifrey and for all he knew it existed on the ass of a Frenchmen. But he didn't want to show his ignorance so didn't make anymore inquires. His thoughts were interrupted by the clatter of horse hooves behind him and he and the Doctor turned around to see a hussar charging towards them sword drawn.

It was twenty meters away from them and had snuck up on them while they were talking. It was too late for Sharpe to unsling his Rifle or draw his sword, he and the Doctor would have to dodge the attack and counter when the Hussar had rode past. Adamicz charging furiously towards the two English men and at the last minute made his target the green coated rifleman.

It was then that Sergeant Harper appeared from behind a group of boulders with Riflemen Gattica and Harris following behind. Harper had got bored waiting for his officer, so had taken a patrol out to look for Sharpe and had been drawn to the valley by the French Hussar. Seeing that Sharpe was in danger he quickly cocked his rifle and fired at the Hussar.

But it was too late Lieutenant Adamicz had reached Sharpe. The man's blade halfway through a massive down-stroke when Harper's rifle bullet had lifted him from the saddle and Lieutenant Adamicz grimace, framed by the weird pigtails, had turned to sudden agony. Sharpe had twisted desperately away from the Lieutenants sabre but wasn't fast enough. Sharpe screamed as the blade cut through his flesh.

**For all those who noticed Sharpe's the reference of another Doctor in India, it is a hint of things to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 11**

**Quote of the Week from Sharpe's Siege **

'**Are you one of the Wiltshire Sharpes, perhaps?' Ford seemed eager to place the Rifleman in a comforting social context.  
'Middlesex,' Sharpe said.  
'Do mind your head,' Ford smiled as he waved Sharpe under the break of the poopdeck. 'I can't quite place the Middlesex Sharpes.'  
'My mother was a whore, I was born in a common lodging-house, and I joined the Army as a private. Does that make it easier?'  
**

Chapter 11 The Sainted Physician

The Doctor was the first to reach the wounded Sharpe. The body of Lieutenant Adamicz at fallen on the ground fifty meters away dead with Harper's rifle bullet through his heart. The Doctor sighed in relief, Sharpe had been lucky. The sabre cut aimed at his neck had missed and sliced into his thigh. The nine inch long cut had scored deep through Sharpe's inner thigh and had hit a main artery.

Sharpe had lossed consciousness and all the signs pointed to his body were going into circulatory shock. The Doctor quickly pulled out his underpants from his pocket and ripped it into a bandage. Seeing that it wasn't enough he ripped off his tie and bound it tightly to Sharpe's inner thigh in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Knowing that the shock would restrict blood flow to the major organs and cause Sharpe to freeze, the Doctor pulled off his brown coat and draped it over Sharpe. The Doctor was then joined by Harper, Harris and the solemn Gattica. Harper looked down at Sharpe and cursed.

"God save Ireland, he looks like the ghost of Saint Patrick himself"

"He's not dead yet Harper, not if I have anything to say about it. Use my coat and make a stretcher, take him back to your camp. I need to get back to my ship and get some medical supplies. I'll meet you back at camp" said the Doctor in a rush.

Harper hesitated for a second wonder whether to obey the strange Doctor.

"Hurry man your Lieutenant only has fifteen minutes to live" ordered the Doctor.

There was such urgency and authority in his voice that Sergeant Harper jumped to it joined by his two fellow Riflemen. Know that Sharpe's life hanged in the balance they used their Rifles and the Doctor's coat to make a stretcher. While the Doctor not wanting to waste any more time turned on his heel and sprinted up the nearest slope towards his ship.

XXXXXX

Harper had led the wild jog that had taken Sharpe safely back to the Riflemen's camp in under five minute which had left him, Harris and Gattica out of breath. They had wrapped Sharpe in there green jacket which didn't stop Sharpe from shivering. But even so there Lieutenant was worse than ever being as white as a sheet but the good thing was that the Doctor's bandage was holding up. Sharpe himself had entered into a delirium and was randomly yelling out names to all the Riflemen who had crowded round the Officer.

"Astrid...Grace...McCandless...Amy, Amy Pond" Sharpe moaned.

Hagman the nearest thing that this Rifle unit had to a medic quickly examined Sharpe and his face drooped.

"Mister Sharpe isn't long for this world Sergeant, I think we should put him out of his misery" said Hagman sadly.

"Don't you dare" yelled the Doctor.

He had just raced into the camp with a white bag that had a red cross emblazoned on the side. The Doctor opened the bag, searched through it and pulled out a needle. Then pulled off the coats and stabbed the needle through Sharpe's cotton shirt. The needle was 25th century so didn't have a dirty great syringe but it was big enough to make the Riflemen flinched

"You stabbed him" said a very shocked and surprised Harper.

"Oh yes, but this isn't a knife it's a needle full of a drug called adrenaline" said the Doctor.

Harper and the rest of the Riflemen noticed a change as the kick of the adrenaline coursed through Sharpe's body. Sharpe stop shivering and blood start coming back to his face. The Doctor didn't stop there; he stabbed Sharpe with another needle which gave him a dose of Nanogenes. Small robots the size of blood cells that would travel through Sharpe's artery's, fixing any damaged tissue, increase blood flow and deliver a dose of Saline through his system.

"Now I think we should change the bandages. I don't think my underpants can stop the blood, not to mention being very unsanitary" said the Doctor.

The Doctor could have used the 31st century bandages in his bag but he didn't think it would be a good idea to leave anything so advanced behind. The bandages were made of nylon and delivered advance anti-bacterial drug through the system.

"Excuse me sir, but I have some vinegar and best brown paper. Nothing heals wounds faster like vinegar and brown paper mixed with cobwebs and a certain kind of moss" said Hagman.

"Oh that's Brilliant. Molto Bene"!

**Sorry for all those readers who want Harper to fire his volley gun but this story is based between Sharpe's Havoc and Sharpe's Eagle and Harper doesn't get his seven barrelled gun from Sharpe until Sharpe's Gold. I'm sticking to established continuity because I want this story to link back to Sharpe's Eagle, where at the start of the novel Sharpe has just finished recovering from his thigh injury from a French Hussar. If you read the first couple of pages of Sharpe's Eagle you will see that some of the circumstances relate back to this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sharpe's Doctor Chapter 12**

**Thank you for all those who have read this far, I hope you will continue to read my work in a sequel I am writing.**

**Quote of the Week**** from Sharpe's Battle**

'**My grand-da got lost once,' Sergeant Harper said helpfully. 'He'd bought a bullock from a fellow in Cloghanelly Parish and decided to take a short cut home across the Derryveagh Mountains. Then the fog rolled in and grand-da couldn't tell his left from his right. Lost like a wee lamb he was, and then the bullock deserted the ranks and bolted into the fog and jumped clear over a cliff into the Barra Valley. Grand-da said you could hear the poor wee beast bellowing all the way down, then there was a thump just like you'd dropped a bagpipe off a church tower, only louder, he said, because he reckoned they must have heard that thump all the way to Ballybofey. We used to laugh about it later, but not at the time. God, no, it was a tragedy at the time. We couldn't a****fford to lose a good bullock.' **

'**Jesus bloody wept!' Sharpe interrupted. 'I can afford to lose a bloody Sergeant who's got nothing better to do than blather on about a bloody bullock!'**

Chapter 12 The Last Chapter

Sharpe awoke to a beautiful Spanish sunrise which distracted him for an instance from the throbbing pain his thigh. In surprise Sharpe heard singing beside him.

"O'er the hills and o'er the main, Through Flanders Portugal and Spain, King George commands and we obey - Over the hills and far away"

Sharpe turned his head and saw the Doctor sitting beside him with needle and thread sewing up tears in his brown duster. The Doctor had changed his suit from brown to blue pinstripe and had on a red tie. The Doctor noticed Sharpe stare and gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry I always find that singing helps me sew and I thought Over the Hills was appropriate. Well Hearts of Oak would have made a better sewing song but I thought the Over the Hills would be more appreciated "apologized the Doctor.

Sharpe looked down at his leg and saw the makeshift bandage.

"I believe I owe you thanks for my life" stated Sharpe gruffly.

Sharpe knew it must have been the Doctor medical knowledge that had saved his life since there wasn't a proper doctor for miles around.

"It was nothing; I'd be thanking Hagman if it wasn't his vinegar and brown paper you would have bled to death. Although you probably would have something to thank me for you, the stretcher we used was made out of my coat which almost ruined it. You know Janis Joplin gave me this coat in return for some pointers on her music. I think she also fancied me as well although I can't blame her. I looked incredible young back there not to mention, the blond hair and the decorative vegetable" the Doctor babbled.

"Well thank you anyway Doctor" said Sharpe awkwardly.

The Doctor was literally lost for words when Sharpe added a smile. When Sharpe smiled the mocking toughness fell away to reveal a rather handsome man. The moment was lost when Patrick Harper joined them with two cups of tea.

"Morning Sir nice to see you among the land of the living, I was starting think about praying to God to save your heathen soul" said Harper.

The Rifle Sergeant handed over a steaming tin mug to the Doctor while Sharpe sat up to take his.

"When does God listen to anyone in this Army Pat? To everyone else we're all damned to hell" asked Sharpe.

"Yes all you heathen sinners are going to hell but not us Irish. God's got a soft spot for us Irish rogues and me mum always said I have lived a charmed life" explained Harper.

The Doctor took a sip of his tea and his eye widen in surprise.

"Wow that tea certainly has a kick to it. Well to put it plainly it's like being walloped over the head with a giant mallet. Is that gunpowder I taste" asked the Doctor as he took another sip?

Harper gave a giant grin.

"Yes Doc it's an army delicacy called Rifleman's tea. You see we carry our tea leaves with our gunpowder, so it gets all gets mixed up in with the tea" explained Harper.

The Doctor sculled the brew down in one gulp, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and handed the mug back to Harper.

"Molto Bene Pat, thanks for the tea" said the Doctor a big toothily grin on his face.

"A pleasure Doctor" replied Harper.

During the night the Doctor had gained the big Irishman's respect. The Doctor had stayed by Sharpe's side taking care of him all night, only leaving once for ten minute to grab a new change of clothes.

"By the way there a favour I'm going to need from you and your Riflemen" asked the Doctor all of a sudden going all serious and business like.

"What is it" asked Sharpe his stern look back in place?

Although Sharpe now trusted this Doctor, he was wary of the man who could destroy a company of well trained soldiers with a flick of his blue wand.

"I need you to keep silence about my involvement in what happened yesterday and about Dupont's plot against General Wellesley. This is all top secret, hush, hush" said the Doctor.

Sharpe shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no skin off my back" said Sharpe.

"You have my silence Doctor and I'll make sure the lads stay silent" said Harper.

"Thank you, both of you" said the Doctor.

Changing the subject Sharpe asked Harper.

"How are the lads, all present and accountable for"?

"Oh there fine and dandy sir. They quite enjoyed yesterday's fight" said Harper.

"Good because they're not going to be too happy about carrying me back to army base at Abrantes" said Sharpe.

"It's only half a day's march from here to Abrantes I'm sure they won't mind" said Harper.

"Doctor, do you want to accompany us back to the Army" asked Sharpe.

Only to realize that the Doctor was no longer sitting beside him Sharpe and Harper looked around but the Doctor was nowhere in sight, Harper chuckled.

"Where the silly bugger got to" wondered Sharpe?

"I get the feeling that the Doctor hates to say goodbye. That man has got wanderlust in his eyes and more energy than a sack of puppies" commented Harper.

"Aye you're probably right Pat. But I really wanted to ask if he knew anything another man who went by the name Doctor" complained Sharpe.

"What other Doctor" asked Harper?

"A Doctor I met one time in India back when I was a Sergeant" said Sharpe.

"Really maybe he had a son" said Harper.

"Nah our Doctor's too old, the man I met in India was as young as I was, or seemed to be" explained Sharpe.

With Harper's curiosity peaked Sharpe weighed up whether to tell the story or not. Sharpe didn't like telling stories about his past exploits mainly because of pride. He much preferred the men to find out about his deeds through rumour rather than boasting about them. But the tale of his exploit with that other Doctor was such a strange and curious tale it was worth telling to Harper at least.

So Sharpe made up his mind to tell Harper about this escapade. An adventure involving a mad man with a box, a red head beauty called Amy, a scheming Indian Rajah and an old foe.

XXXXX

The Doctor bounded into the humming console room of the TARDIS, dumping his newly repaired duster in its usual place and making his way to the console. He entered the dematerialisation codes, flicked a few switches and released the handbrake, letting his ship return to the Time Vortex. The Doctor grinned bringing his hand up and stroking the centre column. It had been an interesting adventure meeting Sharpe and his Riflemen and running through the Spanish countryside not mention those Voltgeurs face's when he'd released that Chinese firework. He would remember it most of all because of the life he'd saved, just by being Sharpe's Doctor.

**Historical Note**

Unlike other crossover fan fictions I actually did some research. The Skirmish at Casa de Salinas was an actually event in the Napoleonic Wars which is described a bit in Sharpe's Eagle. Where the Spanish having made an embarrassing retreat from French force through Casa de Salinas and the British are forced to make a rear guard action for their allies. General Sir Arthur Wellesley or Duke Wellington as he is later known was too busy watching the skirmish to notice a company of Voltgeurs out flank him from the left and attempt to cut him off his allies. General Wellesley was lucky to escape in the nick of time and this event has become a major what if in history. If Wellesley had been captured at Casa de Salinas the British and their allies would no doubt have lost the Peninsular War and what would have happened next is anyone's guess. Major Dupont's plan, knowing this event in history planned to out flank Wellesley from the right side while the other company outflanked him from the left which would have ultimately cut off Wellesley's escape. The Doctor and Sharpe of course were able to foil Dupont's plan by destroying his company of Voltgeurs. This story has been the first fanfic I have ever written so this story was a testing ground to see if I could put Sharpe and the Doctor in the same universe. This of course was an outstanding success, such a success that in the words of Bernard Cornwell Sharpe and the Doctor will march again.


End file.
